


'tis the season for the slaughter

by kuresoto



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, F/M, Kylo is a horny mess, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuresoto/pseuds/kuresoto
Summary: Kylo gets turned on watching Rey kill someone
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93
Collections: Reylo After Dark's My Bloody Valentine Exchange





	'tis the season for the slaughter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I STARTED THIS WITHOUT REALISING SOMEONE HAD CLAIMED IT BUT I HAD STARTED IT ALREADY AND LETS JUST LEAVE IT AT THAT JEHGJSGHSLSJBFGNFHGMJ
> 
> EDIT: GDOCS SAID IT WAS 1000 WORDS SMFH I GIVE UP

There were muffled voices on the other side when Kylo arrived. The male voice grew in volume, obviously upset or agitated, which prompted Kylo to crack open the door, only enough to spy on what was happening inside. 

Unkar Plutt, the miserable sorry excuse of a junk boss, had missed his payment yet again. 

This errand was well beneath him—after all, he was the Master of the Knights of Ren. There was no need for him to get involved with whatever crime syndicates the First Order was connected with—or in this case, directly started—but frankly, things were becoming stale up at headquarters. 

Politics was never his forte. When he was younger, he tried doing the right thing and that blew up in his face. On the run with nothing but the clothes on his back, Kylo realised that night that fighting for the light was overrated and a lie.

A lie that had the whole galaxy wrapped around its little finger.

It was just self care from then on out. Doing what he wanted, how he wanted, for reasons only he cared for. 

The last thing he expected was to be kept waiting though. 

Plutt was standing in front of his desk, partially obscured by an unknown female whose back was towards Kylo. Plutt, with a sneer firmly plastered on his oversized head, said something, waving his oversized hand like the buffoon he was, only to freeze. 

It all happened so fast. 

The slender woman went up to Plutt, cleaver appearing out of nowhere, and swung with so much force that the blade got stuck deep in the Crolute’s jugular. It took the woman a few tries before she was able to free her weapon, blood spraying over her face and drenching her once sandy colored clothes. 

Kylo watched the unknown female repeatedly swing down the cleaver into a large man who slumped against his desk. It was crude, to say the least, for someone to be using such a primitive weapon. It had been so long since anyone had used a real metal blade—most preferred blasters or knock-off saber weapons. 

She breathed heavily, back hunched over, watching the life leave the crime lord’s eyes. This felt personal so to Kylo, this was satisfying to watch.

The woman relaxed her shoulders and let out a long exhale, head tipping back. Her hair was in a peculiar style—three buns, but the front bits of her hair had fallen out of the top bun so they obscured her face. Fat drops of blood clung to her hair, plastering it to her face. To an average being, she would look terrifying.

To Kylo, she was _breathtaking_. 

He didn’t realise he was holding his breath until the voice distorter from his helmet let out a crackle. The woman spun around, blood flicking everywhere, and glared at the door. She lifted her weapon, waiting for him to reveal himself before she took matters into her own hands. 

Either she was stupid or in such a bloodlust state that nothing could stop her.

Kylo pushed the door open with his foot, his shadow falling into the room and over her. Now that he was in the room, he could see her properly. He swallowed and stepped inside. 

There as murder in her eyes—a thirst that Kylo had only come to appreciate after discarding his old name and taking his new life. 

He took another step, and another, until the tip of her cleaver bumped against his helmet. She didn’t back down and neither did he. There was no fear but curiosity in her eyes. She didn’t know who he was.

Interesting.

Completely open for attack, Kylo disabled the latch on his helmet and pulled it off, his thick locks framing his face perfectly. Compared to her, he was a prince and she was some desert rat out for blood, but that made her all the more interesting. 

He stepped forward again and the knife sliced into his cheek. She didn’t move and he didn’t flinch.

Finally, he pushed her hand out of the way, surprised how easily she dropped her weapon, and crowded her space. She allowed it, remaining perfectly still as Kylo breathed in the iron against her skin. 

“You...are a monster,” he whispered, a fact that sent an electric shock through his body. He licked her ear and she shivered. She didn’t tremble in fear, but shivered at how his tongue dipper into the shell of her ear, lapping up the blood that was caught in the crevices.

“So are you,” she responded. Her voice was cold and emotionless. 

Kylo pulled back, knowing his lips were painted red with Plutt’s blood. “I’m not the one killing poor crime lords with a primitive weapon.”

The sarcasm was not lost, but it pushed the woman to move forward. 

Now, _she_ crowded him, stepping forward so her thigh met his groin. She didn’t kick him. Instead, she kept her leg against his crotch, rubbing into his pants and feeling his hardening cock within.

“And I’m not the one getting turned on by a gruesome murder,” she said smoothly. She continued to knead his crotch until her hand slithered down to grasp his cock. She giggled sadistically, which snapped Kylo from his lust-induced trance.

He grabbed her wrist and yanked it from his groin. He held it close to his face and pushed two of her blood laden fingers into his mouth. He sucked on them greedily, his tongue swirling around her digits, making her eyes widen and cloud with the same desire that bathed his body.

 _Now_ her breath trembled with her eyes fluttering shut. Kylo could tell she was trying to hold back her gasps, but they escaped her lips nevertheless. 

When she opened her eyes again, dark with anger and pleasure, Kylo’s heart skipped a beat. 

She was power and anger and rage and beauty. She was perfect. He needed her to join him. 

He would hone her abilities. 

Together, they would be unstoppable. 


End file.
